A Friend from Long Ago
by N.kirby
Summary: Taking place after MediEvil (Resurrection) 2, Princess Kiya and Sir Daniel find that they are not resting in the afterlife. Investigating, Kiya finds a pair of bracelets, which contain an entity, that's also an old friend… One that Princess Kiya doesn't hold memories, as she learns more about her past. (Idea by edowdle!)
1. Meeting for the First Time?

**(A five-chapter special fan-fic, requested by edowdle. I wasn't really intending to write something like this, but he had a very interesting concept for a story, and I decided… what the heck? Why not! I've already decided to dump old one-shots on this account.**

 **Takes place after MediEvil Resurrection 2, for those that are confused by the mention of a few things. Hope you like it, edowdle.)**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Meeting for the First Time?**

"Daniel…"

He stirred. His only eye was open, seeing only the darkness of his tomb. Someone was calling him, someone he recognized of course, but… it was all over, wasn't it? He would be resting again soon, the living world did not beckon for his return. For what reason would be be called upon? More over—

 _"Daniel!"_

Lifting open the coffin lid, she struggled, due to her frail appearance. Sir Daniel began to see the light from outside his resting place. Along with that, was a face he knew all too well. Blue skin, black hair, bandages around her body. Who else would that voice belong to, other than Princess Kiya?

Sir Daniel wished he had caught on that she was opening the lid of his coffin much sooner, it wasn't something that she should have been doing all by herself. Granted, they were both dead, but he would have felt awful if Kiya had accidentally crushed one of her own, decayed limbs, then had to get them replaced with Professor Kift's help. His sense of chivalry had very few limits.

The light did blind his one eye, just a moment though, since Sir Daniel was so adjusted to the darkness that was surrounding him for quite a while. Rubbing his eye socket, he got used to the lighted area, which was easy to do with Princess Kiya standing there before him. "So you're awake as well," she sighed, "the both of us are up it seems."

He nodded, and didn't understand why Kiya seemed so concerned. Resting in there for a while probably made him oblivious to what was going on earlier. She could tell she was going to have to cut to the chase. "Daniel, did you forget?" Princess Kiya asked, while the knight just stood there. "We were in the Hall of Heroes, but now, we suddenly aren't. We're back in the world of the living." Sir Daniel's demeanor instantly changed when she mentioned that, and he was now in shock— and a bit worried.

Kiya was right, they were in the Hall of Heroes. How could he forget? Winston Chapelmount was there too, along with Sir Daniel's friends; Canny Tim, Stayner Iron Hewer, Karl Sturnguard, Dirk Steadfast… so on, so forth.

What happened? When defeating Lord Palethorn, Zarok's spell-book was destroyed in the process. Every calamity that turned living things into creatures, or non-living things into… creatures as well, mobile ones.

Sir Daniel, Princess Kiya, Winston, and Sir Hamis were all put to rest. Weren't they? On that note though, now Sir Daniel wondered if those latter two were up and awake. "Before you ask," Kiya spoke, "no, I have not seen Winston anywhere. I assume he must still be in the Hall of Heroes. It doesn't make any sense, I realize."

Was she a mindreader? Sir Daniel was tempted to ask if Kiya found out whether Hamis was awake or not, but there wasn't any chance she would happen to check on his skeleton before Daniel's. Without much to say, Sir Daniel began to head over for the third crypt, while Kiya accompanied him.

Quietly stepping towards the dark grey coffin, found and given to the other knight, Sir Daniel slowly pulled the lid away. He soon realized that clearly, Hamis was asleep. Had his "rival" been awake, Hamis would have shoved the lid off with his sheer strength. For a dead man, Hamis was a strong one, especially with how much dark magic he was exposed to. In fact, he probably would have woken Sir Daniel up before Kiya.

Such suspicions were confirmed when Sir Daniel saw the other skeleton, completely lifeless. Wearing dark armor with a helmet, yet his eyes were empty. It was oddly peaceful, to see Hamis in this sort of state. "It seems that only we have been woken up, Daniel. Hamis is undisturbed, and Winston is not here in his ghostly form." Kiya said, helping Sir Daniel put the coffin lid back on.

What could this mean? Was anyone else around, for that matter?

"Daniel, why don't you go see if Professor Kift is around?" Kiya suggested, noting how Sir Daniel was speechless, no doubt trying to think over the events rather than speak all of the thoughts rushing through his mind. "I will explore the tombs further, for anything that's out of the ordinary. If I find something, I will let you know."

It sounded like a good enough idea, Sir Daniel's head would probably clear up a bit if he spoke with Professor Kift, or one of his associates. Everything was such a blur right now, one that needed to be cleared.

* * *

Professor Kift stood there in shock. Not only from Sir Daniel suddenly back from the dead— again— but according to the knight, Kiya was up as well. Yet, Hamis was left alone, and Winston did not haunt the area either. There had to be some sort of logical conclusion as to why this was happening.

"Why, I… I'm afraid Monty and I were just sitting here the whole time, Daniel. Mander and Dogman, I don't know what they're up to, while Planum is working on a chemical experiment of some kind." Kift then began to mumble to himself, mostly hopes that Planum was creating something to get rid of some pests in the lab. The thought of them made the old man shudder.

"Mmm, I doubt it's Mander and Dogman," Monty spoke, "I think they wanna steer clear of any chary business now that they're no longer under Palethorn's fingers. Sorry mate, I 'aven't a clue either." He leaned back in a creaky, wooden chair, adjusting his jacket and keeping his dark eyes hidden.

Sir Daniel was at a loss. He just had to find answers, and get back to the Hall of Heroes. Professor Kift wanted some as well, worried if this was leading to some sort of calamity once again. That was when Princess Kiya returned from her search. "Daniel, Professor," she called out, grabbing everyone's attention. "I… found something, inside of my tomb. I did not notice it was there until now, when," she tried to find the best way to word it, "some kind of aura, was surrounding it. I simply thought it was decor."

"What?" Sir Daniel mumbled, curious about what she was talking about— although, very cautious at the same time. "Can we, uh, see this for ourselves?" With zero hesitation, Princess Kiya nodded and left the room, leading the others to her crypt.

Sir Daniel was unsure what this would lead to, while Monty found himself amused at the situation. Professor Kift though, was terribly worried, and was constantly hiding behind Monty for that reason. Princess Kiya walked back to her sarcophagus, neighboring Sir Daniel's, and stared inside of it. Particularly, Kiya's gaze was fixed on one of the corners.

Being first to look at what Kiya was directing towards, Sir Daniel peered over her shoulder, seeing a pair of bracelets. Made of silver, and having a dark aura surrounding it, as if some kind of spirit was itching to escape. Monty and Professor Kift also took a quick glance to see what it looked like, before stepping back, as Sir Daniel began to reach for the bracelets.

"D-Daniel! What do you think you're doing? It doesn't look safe at all!" Professor Kift exclaimed, wanting to pull Daniel back, but too afraid to get closer. Princess Kiya was also worried, but figured he did it so she wouldn't touch them first. Sir Daniel was always the kind to look out for her, even when at times, she didn't need him to do such.

They began to tremble in his bony hands. Sir Daniel thought it was just him, until he gripped the bracelets with his fingers, feeling a vibration from them. His single eye began to widen, as he saw a black smoke start leaking out from the gems that were encrusted in it. Dropping it, Sir Daniel kept his distance, grabbing the nearest weapon he could find— which was a spear.

The tip was pointed at the bracelet, which had more black smoke pouring out. The smoke began curving, and twisting, taking shape that appeared to be humanoid. Starting from the feet, the entity began to reveal its form. Jeweled accessories, consisting of silver and onyx primarily. Wearing a kalasiris, appearing to take a feminine look…

The most curious about all of this, was when the head finally formed. It appeared to be one belonging to a jackal, as an unusual contrast to the entity's initial appearance. All of the smoke cleared, once she was done constructing her form. With a yawn, and a stretch, she scratched her back then opened up her eyes. Completely white, except for a pair of small, bright-green irises.

She mumbled to herself, nonchalantly and in another language, no doubt speaking Egpytian. She sounded bubbly rather than intimidating. Then, her eyes met Princess Kiya's and she locked onto her for a good moment. There was nothing but silence, for what felt like a whole minute, until the jackal woman spoke.

"Kiya?" Was the first thing she said that could be understood, by just about everyone.

"That… would be me, yes." Kiya answered, unsure how this would turn out. She had no recollection of who this was, and why those bracelets were in her sarcophagus. She didn't even know if this entity spoke english.

The jackal woman's ears twitched lightly at the sound of Kiya's voice, and she smiled. "Ah, we speak english now? No worries, I can adapt." Both Princess Kiya and Sir Daniel were startled by her suddenly speaking to them. "It's been such a long time, and now, we're both up and running! How've you been, princess? It's been far too long!" Laughing, she embraced the mummy princess. "Yeesh, too long indeed, being dead hasn't treated you well. Could be worse I suppose."

Flinching a bit over being hugged, Princess Kiya gently pushed the jackal woman away. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but… have we met before?"

"What? Has being locked up in that sarcophagus really bogged your memory? Well, I guess considering the years that went by—"

"No, I mean, I seriously don't think I have ever met you at all."

The jackal woman's expression quickly changed when Princess Kiya said that. "What? Kiya, it's me… Ojit Olabisi! Why, I was your best friend, even in your final moments, how can you forget about me all of the sudden?" The jackal whined, glancing at Sir Daniel and Professor Kift next. "Yet, you now understand the english language…? You two!" They winced when she practically barked at them, and Kift continued to hide behind Monty, who didn't seem to have much reaction to these events that were unfolding. "What did you do to Kiya!? Not being able to remember who I am… you clearly tampered with her!"

"W-we did nothing," Professor Kift stammered, "well, except for replace her brain—"

"What!?"

"B-because there was nothing there!" The jackal, known as Ojit ceased her hostility when Professor Kift made mention of that. He wasn't wrong, since mummies usually had their brains removed by straws. "All of Princess Kiya's memories of her history in Egypt are gone, I'm afraid. Besides a handful of knowledge that she seems to understand. She was given the brain of a young woman in London, who—"

Ojit held up her hands, and sighed, "I understand now, old man. No need to go any further. Though, you mean to say that Princess Kiya was revived not too long ago?" Professor Kift nodded in response, but Ojit didn't seem to follow up on his confirmation. Instead, she turned her attention to Princess Kiya and Sir Daniel.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, princess. I, am Ojit Olabisi, as I've said already. Back in my golden days, I was once a god, one who would frequently pull tricks on fellow gods, and humans alike. One day, I had, er, pulled a prank on Ra and… he wasn't too pleased by my constant joking around, so he jailed me in a pair of bracelets. Spent the next hundreds of years locked inside of them, until you found me in a market, princess." Grinning widely at Kiya's surprised reaction, Ojit continued, "We were like sisters, you and I! You got me to pull tricks throughout the kingdom, rather than asking for generic wishes like most who uncover me would have. They were the most entertaining years I've had."

After the explanation, there was a long pause, no doubt this was quite a mouthful for Ojit and she needed a breather. That, along with a particular memory being difficult to talk about. "But then, that day came. Yes, I'm sure you who are familiar with Kiya, know what I am talking about. You had to be married, but your fiancee kicked the bucket, and you were made to accompany him regardless. We agreed that I would come along for the journey, back in my imprisonment, yet it seemed my reawakening was timed poorly." Ojit sighed once again, looking down at her feet while scratching her ear. It was very evident she felt bad about the turn of events, just about anyone could understand that.

"But… it's all okay now!" Her mood swung back into a cheery one so quickly, that it made the tension in the room fade away. "You're back, maybe without your memories, sure, but still here! We can do all the fun things we used to, Kiya! Sing songs, dance, go for a ride around the world—"

"Around the world, huh?" Monty interrupted, still not very fazed by the whole thing. "No one can do that in a small amount of time, unless you're an alien. How would that work?"

Ojit laughed, and snapped her fingers, which made a boat of some kind appear from a puff of black smoke. "A ferry around the world for the undead princess, all aboard!" Princess Kiya gasped as she was snagged with magic, and placed inside of the boat. Ojit got in soon after, as the whole craft was lifted off of the ground.

Sir Daniel panicked, believing Ojit was going to endanger Kiya. "Wait! Hold on—!" he shouted, grabbing onto the end of the boat. It was his poor timing that would lead to him having a rough ride, as Sir Daniel was now hanging off of the end of the boat, which flew out of the crypt, leaving the laboratory behind. Echoes of a shocked Kiya and a screaming, jawless Sir Daniel went throughout the area, before finally fading in the distance.

Professor Kift was absolutely terrified, still cowering behind Monty. "Oh, oh no, oh goodness! W-what if something happens to them? Or someone sees what they're doing, and thinks it's some sort of sign!? Montague, we need to do something!"

"I… think they'll be alright, Kift me pal." Monty turned around, making his way back over to the lab without a care in the world. "Don't think she means any harm. Though, I think things are 'bout t'get more interesting, wouldn't y'say?" Not knowing how to answer or what to do, Professor Kift gave up entirely for now. Letting stress get to him wouldn't end well for him, especially considering his age.

He would just have to believe that Daniel and Kiya would be alright for now. Otherwise, Kift wasn't sure what could happen.

* * *

 **(Chapters will probably be once a week or more, since I'm trying to be careful. I planned for five chapters, but I sometimes I end up having other things to work on.**

 **This fan-fic is mostly going to be silly. Mostly, being the keyword.**

 **Ojit was made by edowdle, he made her backstory, and I plan to expand on it more, if that's okay with him. Sir Hamis and Captain Hepseria Planum are mine though.)**


	2. Nostalgic Fun

**Chapter Two**

 **Nostalgic Fun**

It had been only an hour, and that was it. An hour was all Ojit needed to travel across the whole world, and back to London. Every piece of land, even the most minor ones, were crossed. Even though it was so fast, and had quite a rough start, Princess Kiya calmed down— unlike Sir Daniel— and managed to enjoy the beautiful scenery.

For just a moment, as they passed through Egypt, Ojit stopped the ride. "Somewhere here," she spoke, "is where we once lived, princess. We did everything together… Buuuut you don't remember it now, huh?" Ojit then started humming, while Princess Kiya looked at all the pyramids. The further away they went, the more they started to fade in the distance, until the only thing Kiya could see were silhouettes.

Home.

In a different life, a place here was home to her, just as Ojit said. Princess Kiya couldn't help but wished she got to experience it all, or recall such events, since Ojit made it sound exciting. She never once thought about the world outside of London, not until not, at least. Only when Kiya noticed Sir Daniel's expression, did she snap out of it.

He appeared dizzy, his only wish was that they would return to Kift's lab already. Kiya couldn't help but feel bad, not only because he wasn't having fun with the ride at all, but because she didn't even notice Sir Daniel's discomfort until now. Placing a hand on his armored shoulder, Princess Kiya attempted to soothe him. "Don't worry Daniel, we shall be heading back soon." She said quietly, "Ojit, is it possible for us to turn back now? I do not think that Daniel is feeling well."

With her ears twitching at the request, Ojit chuckled at them. "Good thing this was the last stop I was making anyway. I usually like to save the best for last. Your boyfriend doesn't have to worry anymore, princess!" Sir Daniel lightly flinched when Ojit referred to him as that, Kiya didn't object to it though, seeming more amused than anything. The boat began to change the direction it was going in, then started speeding through the sky.

On one hand, Sir Daniel wanted to tell Ojit to slow down, but on the other, this was the best way of getting back to London in a short amount of time. Kiya held onto him the entire time to reassure him that everything would be alright. She didn't think Ojit was going to try and lead into some sort of trap, even if she admitted to being a trickster. Ojit was loyal to Princess Kiya after all, even if she technically wasn't speaking to the same Kiya she once knew.

Sir Daniel managed to stop worrying once he saw the familiar figure of the Parliament. If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't, Sir Daniel would have taken a long rest after all this.

* * *

Sitting in a rather slumped manner, Sir Daniel Fortesque didn't want to get up. He didn't have flesh and blood, yet his legs still felt like jelly after that ride. He wasn't even paying attention to what was going on right now, as much as Daniel wanted to lift his gaze to Kiya. The most that could be done, was listen to what they were saying.

"Come on princess, you used to keep up much better than this," Ojit said, dancing in place, and not missing a single beat. Eventually though, it became too ridiculous for Kiya. It went from exotic, hypnotic dances, to ones that seemed unheard of— for this time period, at least. Ojit was practically sliding around by walking backwards, then ended it all off with a twirl, and a split.

Attempting to follow Ojit's instructions, which started out normal at first, but then became random, Kiya's bandages were slightly undone by the spin, and when she tried to do that finishing split… there was a loud, snapping sound, which grabbed Sir Daniel's attention.

"Oooooh… That's gotta hurt!" Ojit whined, wincing at the sight. Sir Daniel instantly got enough energy to sit up, and see what had happened, horrified to see that Princess Kiya's legs were… a little off. Panicking, Sir Daniel tried to help her back up, being careful with Kiya's body.

"I should have seen this coming really. I just didn't know when to stop, I suppose," Kiya tried to laugh it off, not taking her injury seriously. It didn't hurt at all really, since she was dead, and so were just about most of her nerves. It probably wouldn't be hard to fix this really, Kiya seemed more concerned about her bandages more than anything, trying to wrap the loose bandages back around her body, before something embarrassing happened.

"Sorry about that, princess," Ojit apologized, "I guess losing all your organs and some rigor mortis made you… well, unable to do the things you used to. An oversight on my part." Once Sir Daniel helped Kiya back onto her feet, Ojit snapped her fingers, which allowed Kiya's legs to be fixed in an instant. It saved them the trouble of visiting Professor Kift, at least. "Perhaps we should do something else, so this sort of thing doesn't happen again. Or maybe we could just play with some cards, since your dead body doesn't seem to be fit for—"

"Please, Ojit, I'm capable of avoiding a serial killer that was roaming around the streets in my undead form." Sir Daniel didn't want to dare tell the full story on that, since he would probably be stealing Kiya's thunder if he told the truth to Ojit. He just remained still, and didn't say a word, until Ojit took out several throwing daggers.

Kiya was surprised at first, until she was handed some of them, while Ojit made some urns appear. "How about some target practice then if you're that good, princess?"

"What!?" Sir Daniel objected, his bones tensing up.

"Like I'm going to turn down a challenge from you," Kiya replied with utmost confidence, holding the daggers. "I've done stuff like this before anyway, there's no way I'll miss!"

Sir Daniel was worried more than ever, as he watched Ojit and Princess Kiya take turns breaking an urn, with only a single dagger thrown. They must have been awfully fragile, or the dagger were simply really tough. It might as well have been that Ojit and Kiya had a very strong throwing arm. Any one of these, Daniel could have believed, but he still had fears on how dangerous this was.

Kiya even went as far as to throw three daggers at the same urn. The first two which broke off the handles, the third in the middle which broke the body of it. Ojit was extremely impressed, as was Sir Daniel, and attempted to do the same. "There's no way I'm going to lose to you, princess!" She cackled, aiming at an urn that was close to the door frame.

Throwing as hard as she could, two of the daggers managed to strike the urn, but another was completely off, and instead went out the door. Both Sir Daniel and Kiya jumped in place when they saw it happen, as that stray dagger made its way to a chemical laboratory. Less than a second after, the sound of something made of glass was broken. A gasp was heard from the lab as well, one that came from a woman.

Sir Daniel instantly grabbed the daggers from Ojit, hoping she wouldn't try it again. Ojit would have snapped at him for it, but found her attention on a very peculiar face which came from the laboratory. Having tentacles for hair that were of a dark shade of green, she was a humanoid sort of creature, with yellow eyes, and black slits for pupils. She wore a silver uniform, which had a purple cape attached to it, and a light green gas mask. Ojit found her appearance to be such a strange, but fascinating one, while Kiya and Sir Daniel seemed used to it.

Finally, she spoke, holding up the dagger and sounding mildly irritated. "Which one of you threw this in the lab?" She asked, "it broke one of my beakers, one that just happened to contain a chemical mixture I had been working on." Holding out the dagger with her gloved hand, the strange, octopus-like woman darted her eyes at the three of them.

"Uh, sorry. It was an accident," Sir Daniel mumbled in a guilty manner, grabbing her attention, "I was trying to compete with Princess Kiya and her friend, but… I was not careful enough." It was all a lie. However, between his usually truthful, and clumsy character, along with the fact Daniel was indeed holding some of the daggers, it was a lie that the octopus woman believed without question.

"Fortisskay— I mean, Fortesque," she corrected herself, "I thank you for being honest with me. Next time though, maybe you should hold off on participating with your friends. You can be a bit of a klutz at times, as much as I hate to say." On the plus side, she was wearing her gas mask the whole time, so she did not have to worry about breathing in any deadly fumes from the chemicals.

"I'll… keep it in mind," Sir Daniel replied, "your english has gotten miles better, if I may add." Flattered by his words, the octopus woman giggled. Princess Kiya rolled her eyes, and Ojit pouted, walking up to her.

Noticing Ojit's presence, she stopped laughing, and examined her. "Who or what exactly are you, ma'am?" Ojit wondered, pulling the gas mask off her face, which revealed the face of a humanoid woman, that had green skin.

"Ojit, this is Captain Hesperia Planum," Sir Daniel explained, "she's an Octomator, a specie from another planet." It was impressive to Planum, the octopus woman, that Daniel was able to remember all of that, without her saying a word. "She's friend with Professor Kift and Monty. She has also helped me before."

"Another planet!?" Ojit exclaimed. She had heard tales of intelligent lives from other worlds amongst gods, but they all found it ridiculous, including Ra. They all surely would have known about such a thing.

"And another era of time, distant in the future, thus why an ancient creature such as yourself may be shocked about it." Planum took note of every little detail that was on Ojit, before speaking up again, "May I direct your question back to you, now? What are you supposed to be?"

"Me? Just a god who fell from grace, and was put away to be an entity that grants the desires of others!"

"Hmm, like a djinn? Did those even exist in Egypt? Moreover," Planum wondered, "am I allowed to experiment on you?"

"Planum!" Sir Daniel objected.

Her ears perked up, curious about what that meant. "Experiment on me? What does that entail?" Ojit asked, Planum was about to answer, but Princess Kiya interrupted the alien.

"Most likely, Planum will dissect you, and fill you with weird drugs." Planum glared at Princess Kiya for the remark, which lead to Ojit instantly losing any interest in whatever possible experiments Planum had in mind. Kiya wasn't even sure if that sort of thing would really happen, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Annoyed that she can't learn about Ojit's anatomy, Planum figured she may as well ask of her origin, for research purposes of course. "A god falling from grace, you described yourself. How did you get here, then?" Planum questioned, finally handing the dagger over to Sir Daniel.

"I found the bracelets she was sealed inside of," Kiya answered, figuring that she could give a more straight answer than Ojit. "According to her, we were good friends in life, and she often pulled tricks. Quite unusual for a former god, but I'm certain she's telling the truth." Planum seemed to understand what she was being told, but found herself even more curious than before now. Taking the gas mask back from Ojit, and putting it back on, Planum attempted to hide her expression— one that had plans. It could still be seen in her eyes, though, only Ojit seemed to notice it.

"Interesting," Planum said. "Well, since making a custom rat poison to rid of the pests in this lab is no longer on the table— quite literally at that— perhaps I shall dedicate my time to some research. Hopefully I'll speak with you again soon, Fortesque." Turning around so that only her cape was facing them, Planum took her leave, back into the laboratory. On her way though, Ojit began sticking her tongue out at the alien.

Once she was gone, Ojit didn't hesitate to start talking smack. "Humph, she was weird. Then again, she's not from this world and time, so I don't know what I should have expected." Sir Daniel gestured her to be quiet, just in case Planum could still hear her, but it only made Ojit smile. "I think she also likes the bony one over here. Kiya, doesn't that bother you? That you might have competition?"

Princess Kiya wasn't sure how to react to Ojit saying that. It was one thing when she referred Daniel as Kiya's boyfriend, but this was just embarrassing now. Sir Daniel found it to be even more awkward, the idea of both a mummy princess and an alien captain to be after him— along with some sort former god to be pointing it out. Sir Daniel constantly mumbled excuses that Ojit had the wrong idea, while Kiya chose to ignore her, knowing she was just trying to get to them.

* * *

Booting up the computer attached to her Time Machine, Planum stared at the bright screen in the dark laboratory, typing in letters of her language and speaking to herself in alien tongue. There were too many questions about what was going on, all of which she had to find answers to, as quickly as she could.

Was Ojit a threat, to Sir Daniel, particularly? How did Princess Kiya get in contact with such a creature? There was just so much, but Planum knew to clear her mind, and focus on what was important. If not for Daniel's sake, than everyone else's. None of this could lead to anything good.

An hour passed… then another… and another…

Soon, Planum could not keep herself awake, a couple hours in. She hoped to search for the answer tonight, but drowsiness catching up to her. Eyes lulling, wishing she had a caffeinated drug with her, Planum had no choice but to turn in for the night. It was worth losing sleep over, yes, but she would probably pass out if she kept going with this.

She hoped that at the very crack of dawn, she could get back to doing research. Planum knew that she had to, because chances are, no one else would. She did not even want to climb in bed, just so she could jump right into research once more upon waking up. Laying back in the Time Machine's seat, Planum began to close her eyes, putting the computer to sleep just before she did the same.

Once she was fast asleep, the door cracked open. Monty stood there, surprised to see that Planum was asleep in the Time Machine. Part of him was going to take her out of it, and put her to bed, but Monty knew her too well. Planum was probably doing something important, and would be upset to see that she was disturbed.

Instead, he pulled the blanket off of the bed she slept in, and carefully placed it on her body. Feeling more comfortable, and not knowing why, Planum mumbled in her sleep.

"Night, Planum." Monty said, exiting the lab, and closing the door on his way out, making sure not to wake the alien.

* * *

 **(I figured I would write Planum with a normal speech pattern, as opposed to the hilariously backwards one she used to have. Mainly because it would be annoying to write, and I would rather her be understood this time.**

 **Ojit is clearly a Dan x Kiya shipper. :P )**


	3. Bitter Acquaintance

**Chapter Three**

 **Bitter Acquaintance**

This was the first in a very long time, Ojit was resting, but not inside of the bracelets which contained her. Comfortably curled up with blankets, laying on a large bed she conjured up with a snap of magic— not an actual, king or queen sized mattress, but rather, soft, purple clouds she had created. As long as Ojit was asleep, and continued dreaming, it remained there, until she woke up.

It was much better than being cramped up, and forced to sleep inside of the bracelets. Ojit was more restless than anything when it came to that sort of situation, where she would want to "wake up" as soon as possible. Right now though? It had been a long day, she was willing to rest for a while, and welcome the next morning, so Ojit could spend time with Kiya— and Sir Daniel as well. She was starting to like him a bit more, after he had covered for her.

Something about his presence was oddly familiar though, not directly, but as if Sir Daniel had met someone that Ojit remembered. She couldn't imagine who, but something definitely came in contact with Daniel's skull, Ojit could sense it the moment she looked at his bony head. It obviously wasn't sorcerer magic, even if he had been touched by such a thing before.

That was when it hit her.

Literally, something hit Ojit on the nose. Like someone flicked her there just now. Her waking to such a thing made the comfy, magic clouds vanish within an instant, and she dropped to the floor. Yelping, Ojit looked up to see who was responsible, floating above her head. Upon the sight of a particular face, she growled, and tried to fake a smile.

"Oh, you still exist, worm?" She asked the one-eyed genie, who was chuckling at Ojit's predicament. The last person she ever expected to see again, was Al-Zalam. At least, Ojit now knew who was with Sir Daniel.

"I should be the one saying that, really. I thought for certain, you would be extinct, and crumbling apart, like the bones of—"

"Blah blah blah, save me your nonsensical analogies, worm," she got up and tried to laugh it off, "I knew I felt someone was taking vacancy in bone-knight's thick skull, I didn't think it was you! But, I guess you had to hide anywhere, even if it meant disturbing a corpse, right?"

Offended not only by her interruption, but also Ojit's suggestion, Al-Zalam objected to it. "Ah ah, that is where you are wrong, tricky hound. I had my powers taken away by wicked— although rather effeminate— sorcerer, who then shrunk me down to the size of a mouse, and shoved me; the great Al-Zalam, inside of Fortesque's skull." Al-Zalam explained in full, while Ojit stood up, and began leaning against a wall. "I was trapped in there for years, until Zarok revived Fortesque by accident— and then! We work together to defeat that villain who looks like a scarecrow in drag!"

Nodding silently and rolling her eyes, Ojit scratched her chin once the short story was over. "By that," she spoke, "I bet you really mean, you stayed in his skull, made some bad jokes, while that Fortyskew fellow did just about everything?" Al-Zalam flinched at her words, making her burst into a fit of laughter. "Your reaction is priceless! That must mean I'm telling the truth, aren't I?"

He groaned in annoyance, "No, you laughing hyena, I helped guide Fortesque, and even pulled him out of a situation that would have killed him— or should I say, make him more dead than he already is. You call me out with the jokes, but you are just as bad! Trying to say snappy things to others… So disrespectful! Such a thing would get the hairs on your back pulled off, you know?"

"I am only meant to show respect to my master, best friend, and princess," Ojit sneered, "but thankfully, all of them are the same person."

This bickering continued on for quite some time. Between Ojit's sassy, playful remarks, and Al-Zalam's various little jokes about the jackal woman, it seemed almost like an argument. Especially with the amount of jabs and insults they would throw at each other. It didn't help when Ojit began laughing out loud, which Sir Daniel could hear from afar, getting his attention.

He had hoped that Ojit was not causing mischief, especially if she was breaking things which belonged to someone else again. But, when Sir Daniel entered the room, he wasn't sure if this was a better or worse outcome. Both Ojit and Al-Zalam were there, tormenting one another.

It was one thing to be stuck with Al-Zalam for a whole adventure, it was another to have Ojit Olabisi hanging around. It was a completely different level of trouble to see them both in the same room. Sir Daniel couldn't help but groan at what he was seeing, especially when the two djinns spotted him. "Ah, there is the big hero now! Say, Fortesque, I did not know you and your lady friend were housing this maniac. Is she really with the princess?"

"So she says," Sir Daniel replied, while Ojit stuck here tongue out at Al-Zalam behind his back. "Dare I ask how you two know each other? You seem to be getting along well." Daniel said, sarcastically. Even though Al-Zalam picked up on it, he still wasn't too amused.

"Oh sure, we know each other, alright… This one once stuffed me in a lamp for her amusement! Which genies do not like, as I have said before. Oily for the skin, you see." Ojit couldn't help but cackle at remembering that, and Al-Zalam shot a glare at her. "I got out after a while, but found myself being carried around by a merchant. It's the first and last time I speak with any talking animals, I tell you! She's a wicked soul, that one. Daniel, I certainly hope you and Kiya keep your eyes peeled— like an orange— expect not literally."

"I have no intention of pulling any sort of tricks on Princess Kiya, because she's the greatest partner that one could ask for! I'm definitely not going to betray bony's trust either, because he's Kiya's boyfriend and all, not a bad guy, I dare say." Really, Daniel could tell one of the reasons Ojit was saying that, was probably because he took the blame for her.

Something about her utmost loyalty to Princess Kiya was rubbing Al-Zalam the wrong way. Ojit was telling the truth for once, he could tell, but to be so familiar with the former god. "How does one tame a wicked djinn like yourself so easily? Last person who tried to use your power, I witnessed it, you tie them up and run off to mess around— that's how we ran into each other, by the way— until you were caught and sealed back in there once again."

Ojit was about to say something, but Sir Daniel spoke up first. "Kiya is pretty tough for a princess, Al. I mean, she assisted in fighting off that serial killer. I would not doubt that Ojit could see that—"

"Hold on, I know Kiya said something like this before, but," Ojit interrupted again, "Kiya did what now!? I thought she was just using that as a figure of speech for how agile her current state was!" Yapping on, Ojit began to exit the room. "Hold on, I'm going to ask her about this myself, you two enjoy your little reunion over there."

Al-Zalam sighed in relief once she was gone, then laughed, leaning on Sir Daniel's shoulder as he floated in the air. "Thank goodness, I don't think I could have put up with her little fits of evil laughter much longer!… Actually, that cad Zarok should have taken lessons from her in that regard, don't you think, Dan?" Lightly nudging the skeletal knight, all Sir Daniel could only keep wondering about what Al-Zalam said, about Ojit being difficult to tame.

She had admitted to being a wicked, former god, but now Daniel wondered if there was more to it…

* * *

"Princess!"

Kiya stopped her practice the very second Ojit called for her, holding the pose she was making. When Ojit saw what Kiya was doing, she tried to hold back her laughter, just to be respectful. "Princess, what are you even doing? You look kind of ridiculous," out of reflex, Ojit then winced when Kiya turned to face her, "no offense of course, I mean, you would look silly to anyone else, not to me."

That was a reaction Kiya did not expect from Ojit, she almost looked worried for a second. Readjusting her position, Kiya smiled at Ojit, also humored by the situation. "You're not hurting my feelings or anything, don't worry. I probably did look a bit amusing. I was just trying to do more of those dances you showed me yesterday. I didn't want to be completely stiff, even if I risked snapping something again."

Surprised to hear that from Kiya for some reason, Ojit reverted back to her usual demeanor. "Really now? Keep up the good work I say, princess!" Ojit complimented, ears twitching happily. "Am I allowed to interrupt your practice for a few? There was something that had been troubling me."

Figuring she needed a break anyway, Princess Kiya sat down. "Of course, Ojit, what is it that's bothering you?" Kiya asked, as Ojit formed a cushion made up of magic for herself to sit on.

"Yesterday, you mentioned being quick enough to avoid a killer, didn't you? Then, the bony one said that was a thing that actually happened. You were attacked out there, and I didn't even know about it!?" Princess Kiya gave a somewhat serious look, which made Ojit's ears fold downwards. "I mean, I know you can probably handle yourself just fine like you said, but I would still like to know the whole story, if you don't mind."

This was always a bit of a sour memory for Princess Kiya, yet, it was also one of the reasons she had such a strong will to live. Her brain always told her to keep moving, until she had found him.

"My killer," Princess Kiya said in a soft voice, "my brain, all my memories, belonged to a young woman. One that was a victim of the notorious Whitechapel murderer; Jack the Ripper. Because I was friends with Madame Jo-jo, he confused me for one of her… workers." Kiya hesitated on wording that last part, hoping that she wouldn't have to explain something like that to Ojit. "I was brutally murdered, and my brain was preserved by Lord Palethorn, until it was transplanted inside of the corpse of who you knew as Princess Kiya.

"I wanted to find him again, not only to avenge my own death, but also all of the other women that the Ripper had murdered. I remembered what happened upon seeing him, and Sir Daniel helped me in a time of need, we both took him down, ending the murders." Princess Kiya didn't look Ojit in the eye the entire time. Instead, she stared at the floor, just so she could focus on recalling the events. "Strangely, he was transformed into a horrible monster when Daniel and I fought him. No doubt in my mind, he was affected by Zarok's spell-book, which had brought Daniel and I to life."

Shocked at such gruesome events being revealed to her, Ojit blinked repeatedly once Kiya was finished telling her tale. "Princess—" she stopped herself, "or, whoever you were back then, I'm sorry that such a horrible thing had happened to you! I… I had no idea, about such an occurrence around these parts." Right then and there, Ojit felt herself gain a great amount of respect, more than before, for this new Princess Kiya. Not only her, but for Sir Daniel as well, having to go through such a thing.

If only she had been around, to protect this Kiya and Sir Daniel— No, not only that, but to protect the young woman in general, before she was murdered. This woman, who was now Princess Kiya, was just as worthy to be her superior, no matter who she was on the outside, in Ojit's eyes. Although, Ojit would have to accept the fact that these two were one in the same right now.

This woman gave up her life, and her brain, so Princess Kiya could be conscious, and not a mindless zombie. "There is one thing I do not understand," Ojit said, "how was this brain of yours, connected to the body you have now, princess? What form of magic did they use?" She wondered, which made Kiya laugh a bit.

"Professor Kift would sometimes say that science is a form of magic, except it has explanations." Although, now that Kiya thought about it, Kift was also familiar with the occult and sorcery, making her wonder if he did know some kind of black magic, without anyone knowing.

"Speaking of magic," Ojit grinned, back to her excitable, tricky nature. "Would you like me to show you a few things up my sleeve? Back then, you had a great interest in what I was capable of. I promise not to break anything this time!"

Interested, Princess Kiya got up from the wooden chair. "I wouldn't mind that at all." Thrilled at her response, Ojit pointed one of her finger tips, and began creating colorful, fiery sparks. Some left remnants of smoke behind, which formed figures that started to laugh, sing and dance. They flew around Princess Kiya, and when she tried touching the smokey figures, her hand fazed right through them. Giggling as if her hand tickled them, the figures, based off several gods and deities no doubt, continue their flashy antics.

When Sir Daniel stepped in, and wasn't sure whether to be concerned about the little figures dancing around Princess Kiya in a circle, or to just watch the show. It was too entertaining to stop however, so he tried to be careful not to step on any of the figures, while more lights were created by Ojit.

* * *

With a sigh, Captain Hesperia Planum stood there, staring at the screen before her. She had finally found the answers she wanted, but ironically, they were only partly related to Ojit Olabisi. Pulling the blanket away from her feet, Planum pushed a button on the screen, printing out a document in her language. Many citations and sources were listed, confirming what Planum found was true. She didn't know how this would go, revealing such a thing, but Princess Kiya had to learn the truth— if she informed Sir Daniel first, it could end very badly. Either way, it would going to be rather hard for Planum.

Such a harsh truth had to be told, no matter what. The computer on her Time Machine only listed information that was viable, filtering out things that were false, or lacked sources to back it up. Taking the sheets of paper, sliding them inside of a folder, Planum walked over to a cocktail glass.

She was going to need a snack, help ease not only herself, but Princess Kiya. Comfort food was always a good thing to have, when giving bad news.

* * *

 **(I was almost afraid I wouldn't be able to finish this, but I did!**

 **Two djinns meeting was too good to pass up. Unlike most fans, I don't hate Al-Zalam at all, I actually found him to be funny, so him clashing with Ojit was pretty fun to write. Admittedly, I don't feel well today, so I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit messy.)**


	4. The Truth

**Chapter Four**

 **The Truth**

They had only been gone for a couple of days to attend to something outside of Professor Kift's laboratory, whether such businesses were shady or not, was something always to be questioned about Mander and Dogman. The pair of them, even when turned back into humans, were always morally ambiguous.

What it was that Mander sought, no one was sure, but he was rather sly, knowing just about every little trick in the book. This was not a surprise, since he was educated at the best schools in England. Dogman, on the other hand, was a thug who would work for anything. No doubt to anyone, he dropped out at a young age, but was not as idiotic as he made himself out to be. Very few times did Mander let him go off on his own, thinking he could get lost, but when Dogman did go on alone, he was most certainly aware of what he was doing.

It was often apparent that the two didn't get along, but really, they were good friends— who had the unfortunate luck of Lord Palethorn promising them whatever they wanted if they worked for him, or else. With Palethorn out of the picture, they could do whatever they pleased, just as long as they did not arouse suspicion, that is.

The tall man, wearing a top hat, and a some sort of scarf that covered his mouth, was Mander. The shorter, muscular man, having a wrinkled face that was comparable to an English Bulldog, was Dogman. Some say it in the case of the latter, that it was a nickname because of his appearance, but Dogman never confirmed it— mainly because he was so used to being called such by now.

"Ah, to be much more successful with our luck compared to back then," Mander sighed, "it's a wonderful feeling, wouldn't you agree, Dogman?" His speech was slightly muffled by the scarf covering his mouth. Probably for the best too, so no one would hear him. "We would have never have gotten so much done with Palethorn holding us back."

Little to their knowledge, Princess Kiya listened in closely, just around the corner no less. If there was anyone that didn't trust Mander and Dogman, it was Princess Kiya. If there was one thing Kiya was worried about while her and Sir Daniel were resting, it was what those two former crooks could have been up to.

Hearing their footsteps get closer as Mander continued chatting, Dogman only grunting at everything he said, Kiya finally made her presence known. Sliding from the corner of the narrow hallway, she cleared her throat. "What was that you two were talking about?" Kiya wondered, waiting for the right moment to give a signal to Ojit, so she could introduce herself.

Mander flinched at seeing Kiya standing there, but Dogman didn't react at all, as if he just didn't care. "Goodness me, Princess Kiya," Mander chuckled nervously, "you are a sight for these sore eyes. When were you resurrected? I thought you had fallen into a peaceful slumber." Trying to look pleased to see Kiya, and appear proper, Mander adjusted his tie slightly. "Of course, I do not mind seeing you up and moving. It is something nice for me to come back to."

Wonderful. That was another thing Kiya did not like about Mander, he would try to flirt with her when Sir Daniel was not present. Kiya didn't even care for the fact she was undead, yet he was alive, she just found Mander to be irritating with how smug he could be. "I'm going to ignore all of that, because you're trying to avoid the subject. What were you and Dogman doing for the past couple of days? Besides not being here." Princess Kiya questioned, trying to look stern, but it did not seem to affect the duo very much.

"I see, you must have missed my presence," Mander replied, "if you must know, I was assigned with a particular task. One that doesn't really concern you, my dear." Pulling the scarf away from his mouth, Mander smirked at her.

Knowing that he would try to worm his way out of this conversation, Kiya whistled to her friend nearby, "Ojit," she called.

Mander and Dogman seemed puzzled, the latter snickering to himself while the former scratched his head. "I'm sorry, but did you just say, 'oh sh'—"

A black puff of smoke suddenly materialized, followed by colorful sparks of light for a brief moment, as Ojit revealed herself. "Hey, keep it clean here! the princess said 'Ojit', which just happens to be my name, thank you very much." She then snapped her fingers, making a magical glow appear at the tip of her index finger and thumb. "I really suggest that you answer the princess's question, boys. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen, would we?" Kiya remained serious, but Mander and Dogman seemed befuddled.

"Was that some kind of threat just now? I don't like threats." Dogman growled, ready to crack his knuckles.

"Dogman, you wouldn't harm a lady, would you?" Mander took a second to look over Ojit. "A lady with an animal for a head, but still a lady nonetheless."

Like Kiya, Ojit became somewhat irritated at the subject being avoided. "Sorry my friend, but flattery isn't the answer here. If the truth won't come out, then maybe your true natures will!" Pointing her finger and thumb at the both of them, Ojit proceeded to launch a blast of magic, which engulfed their bodies. Mander and Dogman at first feared that this was something lethal, as anyone would assume.

Kiya wouldn't really let that happen, would she? No, of course not. That was especially evident when the most Mander felt, was the same change of his body that occurred when Lord Palethorn opened Zarok's spell-book. Once it was all over, Mander sighed, realizing his skin had turned into scales, and that he had grown a tail.

"Thisssss again?" He hissed, flicking his tongue as he spoke. Admittedly, Mander was used to this transformation, but he still did not like it very much.

Dogman on the other hand, turned into an English Bulldog, fitting of his name and facial structure. Viciously, he began growling and barking at Ojit. For once, she actually stopped laughing and winced upon seeing Dogman charge at her. "Nice dog, stay, be a good boy!" Ojit's attempts to soothe the beast proved to be futile however, as Dogman lunged at her.

Yelping, Ojit made herself disappear in a cloud of smoke, followed by Dogman planting his face into the floor. "Dogman, control yourssself," Mander said, as Dogman got up, grumbling to himself.

"If you want Ojit to change you back into humans, you better tell me what was—" Princess Kiya was interrupted by Mander unbuttoning his suit, digging through a pocket, and taking out a vial.

"Going on?" Mander finished Kiya's sentence, annoying her even more than before. He was calm, collected and calculating, even when Ojit had turned him into a lizard. "We were tassssked to go on a bussssinessss trip for Professssor Kift. Initially, he didn't trussst me, but I kept my word and returned with what he wanted." Tucking the vial back in his suit, Mander buttoned it back up. "I had to do sssome talking in order to have a reasssonable deal. Anything elssse, my dear?"

Kiya hoped that Ojit would come back and change them to normal soon. Mander becoming a lizard and being stuck with his hissing quirk made him even more difficult to put up with. Thankfully for Kiya, Ojit reappeared right then and there, directly behind Mander too.

"Excuse me for a moment, but there will be no flirting with Princess Kiya," Ojit objected, turning Mander around and then jabbing his chest with her finger. "She's only meant to have the attention of that gangly, bony knight. Not a man who's as sneaky as a snake, so sorry!" once she said that, Ojit began eyeballing Mander. "Buuuut you can have me instead!"

"Pardon me?" Mander replied with zero hesitance, blinking a few times in shock, unsure if he had heard that right.

"Slippery and no doubt a few tricks up your sleeve, I'd say you're my type for a mortal." Pointing her finger a thumb at Mander and Dogman once more, Ojit changed them back to normal. "I think I like you a bit more as a lizard, but still not bad." Just as before, Mander was stunned, but this time unable to respond to the djinn's advances.

Kiya couldn't help but find it amusing, that someone had gotten a taste of their own medicine for a change. Feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder, Kiya saw Hesperia Planum standing behind her. It was almost as if she appeared from nowhere, and Kiya wondered how long the alien had been standing there. Granted, it would seem hypocritical, considering she had taken Mander and Dogman by surprise.

"I apologize if this is sudden," Planum spoke, quietly, "but could I pull you aside for a brief moment? There is an important matter I wish to discuss with you. Preferably, without your friend."

It wasn't like Planum to approach Princess Kiya, especially in a way that sounded rather serious. Kiya figured this was important if she was acting in such a way. "Ojit," Kiya said, getting the jackal woman's attention, "I need to speak with Planum for a while. If you like, you can chat with Mander, since you seem to enjoy having a one-sided conversation with him."

Ojit's eyes began to light up like stars, Mander on the other hand, wasn't sure what to feel, and Dogman took his leave just to avoid any further nonsense. Once Princess Kiya left with Planum, Mander tried to make a run for it. His main priority was delivering the chemicals to Professor Kift, but it seemed that Ojit wasn't going to let him, as she stretched her arm out to grab him by his scarf.

"Sit down for a moment, mortal boy, let's get to know each other more!" Doing unusual gestures with her hands, then flicking her wrist, Ojit made a fancy dinner table appear from thin air. Mander was utterly speechless, being forced to sit down, while Ojit did a backflip to the other side of the table. "Let me tell you all about myself first, you see, I was once a god…"

Unsure if he really wanted to sit through this, Mander tried to get up from the chair, only to have Ojit's magic force him back down. Chances are, it was going to be a long time before he got to move around, or say anything back. Mander was just going to have to be polite, like he usually was to women.

* * *

Coming into the room where the Time Machine laid, Kiya saw the office table, right in front of where Planum sat. There were papers neatly stacked, along with folders, a glass with cocktail shrimp. "Take a seat, please." Planum then sighed, unsure of how this would go. Princess Kiya on the other hand, found her interest grabbed by something she recognized.

One that stood out was a familiar top hat, sitting on a coat rack. It was definitely familiar, and had been worn by someone Princess Kiya had ran into. Looking at the hat made Kiya clutch her abdomen, as if she had been stabbed there just then.

She had a sudden flashback, of her last life. Princess Kiya— no, another young woman— was alone in a room, removing her makeup to get ready for a good night's sleep. A man was in her mirror, having climbed through her window, his figure visible, with the only light in the room being a single candle…

"Princess?"

Kiya snapped out of it, realizing she had been staring at the hat the whole time. With a groan, she rubbed her head, trying not to look at the hat again. "Planum, where did you get that?" She asked, removing her hand from her abdomen. It was better to ask now, since it was going to be hard for Kiya to clear her mind.

"Ah, well, I was intrigued by the killer of this era. Jack the Ripper, yes?" Planum gave an optimistic look, not seeing how uneasy Kiya was about it. "I wanted to collect bits of history as always, so I found his hat after you and Fortesque… disposed of him. I plan on going back in time at some point, to collect his weapon of choice! My planet needs all of the Earth history that—" she finally noticed Kiya's expression, and gulped.

Planum had entirely forgotten that she had crossed paths with the killer more than once, according to Professor Kift. In fact, Kiya suspected that Planum didn't know much of it at all. "I'm sorry, would you like me to remove that hat? I had forgotten that memories of the murderer make you uncomfortable." Planum tugged at her collar, hoping that she didn't instantly throw Kiya into a bad mood. Gently, she pushed the cocktail glass over to Kiya. "Care for some shrimp, princess?"

"No, I'm… not hungry."

Pulling the cocktail glass back to herself, Planum plucked one of the shrimps out from the glass, part of it already being coated in sauce. "Yes, I find him to be an interesting specimen, even with all of his horrible misdeeds," she began to nibble on the sauce-covered shrimp, taking a second to think about what she wanted to say next. "No different than… someone else, I wanted to talk about. Which is what I wanted to get to."

Raising her head to meet Planum's eyes, Kiya could only dread what Planum had to say next. "Ojit?" Kiya wondered, scooting her chair closer to the table. "Is there something about her that you found out, that I do not know of?" Planum could hear her question, and found it difficult to answer. She finished the small shrimp, and dropped the tail in the trash bin close to her feet.

"It is not Ojit who had things to hide so much," Planum replied, "as it is you, Princess Kiyante."

Kiya remained completely still, eyes wide open. Was this some sort of jest?

"I believe my name is Kiya, not—"

"Kiyante? That is where you are wrong," Planum interrupted her, wanting to explain further, "the name given to you, was Kiyante. You were the princess of a clan consisting of black magic users. Your abilities and nature allowed you to gain the loyalty of Ojit Olabisi. She would do anything you asked, aware of what you were capable of." Opening up one of the folders, Planum examined sheet of paper, reading over the information that was there.

She stood there, completely motionless, as if Kiya's soul wanted to leave her body right now. Part of her wanted to know more, the other hoped it was all a mistake, and another didn't want to find out what else was beneath such a past. "When you were selected to marry the great pharaoh; Ramesses II, you did not want to wait for age to take him. You requested that Ojit Olabisi lay a curse on him, so he would die within three days. Your intent was to be free of such a marriage, and also possibly become queen… but it backfired, as you were forced to accompany him."

Unable to take it much longer, Princess Kiya slammed her fist on the table. She remained silent for a good few seconds, unsure what should come out of her mouth. "What…" Kiya murmured, having trouble with what she should say to Planum, "kind of sick joke is this!? There's no way any of that can be true. Where do you—" Once more, Planum pushed the cocktail glass to Princess Kiya. "I'm not hungry, don't try to force that one me right now!"

"The Anubis Stone," Planum spoke, "you knew how to use it somehow in the time of need. A piece was also returned to where your body laid. I have many sources backing me up, princess. Not to mention, the Anubis Stone, having Ojit able to do your bidding, and the unusual timing of the pharaoh's death all point to your true nature during your first life… as Princess Kiyante."

"No, that's… this… it's all so confusing!"

"We were lucky that the ancient Egyptians drained your brains out, had you retained the mind of a cunning, manipulative, wicked princess—"

"Stop it!" Princess Kiya snapped.

"Then surely, you would have made a plot to betray Fortesque and Professor Kift." Planum suggested, remaining calm, knowing that Kiya probably wanted to slap her right now. "Lucky for everyone here, you were a mindless mummy, until your brain was transplanted."

"Why should I listen to someone who is enamored by my murderer!?"

Finally, after their back-and-forth chatter, there was a long pause. Planum blinked, took a shrimp from the glass, and ate it. She was trying her hardest not to retort in a harsh manner, even if she was sometimes hotheaded. Amongst her kind, Planum was known for reacting suddenly, usually in a way that was antagonizing if she felt threatened. It was a trait passed down in the family, mainly on her mother's side. "Princess," Planum sighed, "I only find the Ripper to be fascinating, for one. That's all I will say. Secondly, I had just told you, I have several sources. If you cannot take my word for it, then why don't you ask Ojit, since she has been truthful to you?"

Kiya didn't relax for a moment. She did not know whether to settle down and listen to Planum, or object to it further. One last time, Planum pushed the cocktail glass over to Princess Kiya with her fingers.

The two women were silent for almost a minute, until Princess Kiya took one of the shrimps in the glass, popping the whole thing into her mouth except for the tail. After that, she got up from her seat, turned around, and left the room. Planum simply grinned, feeling victorious over the situation.

Comfort food, it worked every time. It always helped when Planum nearly lost her cool. Good thing it was effective on the undead as well, it seemed.

* * *

 **(Sorry for the delay, I was a bit busy yesterday. Anyway… yaaay, it's my birthday! What a good time to post a chapter.**

 **Only one more to go, where all will be wrapped up.)**


	5. Farewell, Once More

**Chapter Five**

 **Farewell, Once More**

"… And that's what Planum found out."

There was a long pause between Sir Daniel and Princess Kiya. He could only give a blank stare once she finished speaking. It was a load of information, one that was difficult to believe in a single sitting. It was coming from Planum though, and she was a viable source that wouldn't really tell a lie to someone, even if it was out of spite.

"What do I do, Daniel?" Kiya asked, "I… I don't know if I can ask Ojit about this on my own. I'm afraid of what she'll tell me, or what could happen."

Sir Daniel knew that the Kiya standing before him, was a different girl. A woman that would never kill for her own gain, or plot against others. If that were the case, then she would have done something a long time ago. If her brain had never been transplanted… Sir Daniel could only dread the thought. Another threat besides Lord Palethorn and the Soul Demon, right under everyone's nose the whole time.

No, he had to push those possibilities away. Kiya needed him right now, she needed someone to believe in her, and give her the courage to confront Ojit. Even if, really, Kiya probably didn't need it like she said she did. Perhaps Kiya only confided in Sir Daniel because she felt more comfortable telling him all of this beforehand. He wasn't really sure, as good as Sir Daniel usually was at reading Kiya. Right now, things were a bit blurry, Daniel could not figure out what sort of thoughts were rushing through Kiya's mind.

The strange thing was, Kiya didn't know what to think of it all either. Perhaps that was the feeling Sir Daniel could see, which was one he shared right now: uncertainty.

They would go together though, just like how Sir Daniel accompanied Princess Kiya against the Ripper, and in turn, Kiya helped Daniel with the Soul Demon.

* * *

While a moment of realization and horror was going on at one end of the lab, Ojit was having the time of her life on the other. No longer in a chair, she was sitting directly on Mander's lap, arms around his body, cackling like a maniac as she was telling him stories. Mander was rather split on the situation at hand. He liked having attention that was in a positive light, but this wasn't exactly something he was used to, and he couldn't get out of it.

Thankfully, it seemed that in the same way Princess Kiya had left him with Ojit, she would be coming to save him from the nonsense. "Ojit," Kiya said, getting the djinn's attention, "I know you're having fun, but I need to pull you away from your new friend. I have something very important to ask you." Her tone was rather shaky, and it puzzled Ojit. The matters seemed serious, but for all she knew, Kiya could have been nervous about something else.

Hopping off of Mander, then making everything set up disappear, Ojit waved at the skinny man. Finally free and able to make his delivery, Mander slinked away without a word to be said. "Okay, princess! What is it you want? Anything specific you want me to materialize out of thin air? I can do anything you ask—"

"I know, Ojit, but what I want right now is the truth." Kiya interrupted her, sounding a bit stern.

Ojit blinked at the request, feeling a chill go down her spine. "Truth? I've been very truthful with you. You're, uh, starting to sound like the good ol' days when you… anyway! What more is there you want to know?" She definitely tried to cover herself at that moment, and Kiya had a feeling she knew why Ojit did that, and wanted to confirm some of those suspicions.

"The kind of person I was, when you knew me," Kiya said in a soft tone, trying to not frighten Ojit, "I was a wicked sorceress? And I used your powers, to kill the Ramesses II?" Trying to say all of that was hard for Kiya, as she began hating the body she was in, more and more.

"Wicked?" Ojit started laughing, as if it was a lie, or a truth that had been stretched. But then, her expression changed as she calmed down. Ojit began to look less humored by the situation, but forced a smile on her face regardless. "Well, in short… yes? You were, in a sense, and… you did ask me to lay a curse on that old man." Ojit noticed the look on Kiya's face. She looked mortified, as did Sir Daniel, who was ready to hold the princess if he had to. "H-hey now, the past is the past, and you said yourself that you're a different person, right? Right! Why is this such a problem, princess? Maybe being in the vessel of someone who did those things doesn't sound great, but—"

"Ojit!" Kiya snapped, making the djinn whimper in response. "I want you to tell me, why!?" She questioned, as Ojit drew away from her master. "Why did you want me back from the dead? What was supposed to happen? Why did you bring me back, when I was resting, along with Sir Daniel!?"

Sir Daniel was tempted to pull Kiya back, just in case she went too far with her questioning. Not because he believed Kiya would hurt Ojit, but simply because of how frightened Ojit looked. It was something that didn't seem right, for one that was once a god. "You asked me to bring you back into this world, when chaos was occurring," Ojit murmured, "you could take advantage of it, and we could continue our usual mischief. I told you that you would be a brainless zombie, but you did not seem to care for my warnings, and… I did not want to disobey you, otherwise I would have never have my fun again, as you stated to me. I accompanied you on your journey to the afterlife, but I was too late in reviving you…"

She was afraid. She didn't want to speak against Princess Kiya, ever, but Ojit made a slip in there, definitely. Ojit could never go against any of her commands. "Ojit, please," Kiya said, "I'm not the same woman, if there is something on your mind, something you're afraid of… just say it! Like how I'm speaking to you right now, even though I almost didn't want to. Was this all some sort of evil scheme, or not?"

"No," Ojit replied. No more hiding, or being playful with her words. Ojit was once a god, she had to act like one. "You brought me into this world, after Ra put me away… and you could have taken me out, all the same. You were powerful enough, to even remove me permanently, you once said." She confessed, hands trembling, unable to look at her master or Sir Daniel. "I was in it all for the fun, but sometimes, there were days where I was very much afraid of you, princess. I honestly questioned if I was working with you because you were my friend, or if I was doing it in fear of you." Trying to soften the moment, which had taken a dark turn, Ojit began to chuckle. "I was having so much fun though, that perhaps I didn't care too much. Now that you don't know much magic now, and have a different view of the world with that new mind, I don't have to worry about that anymore."

She never intended anything bad, only Princess Kiya did— or Kiyante to be more precise— long ago. Ojit could do nothing much else about it, other than follow orders. It all made sense, yet somehow, Kiya was still a bit surprised to hear it. Not surprised in a bad way, such as being disappointed at how she once was, long ago. No, she was relieved, that Ojit had no ill intentions.

"You really are the best kind of friend," Kiya said, staring at the floor, "to put up with someone like Princess Kiyante, being loyal to the end, and smiling the whole way through… I need to rest now though, Ojit. So does Sir Daniel, we cannot stay with you, as much as I appreciate what you were tying to do for me. There are others in the afterlife waiting for us."

"But, I'm a mischief-making god!" Ojit barked, upset by Kiya's words. "What will happen if you leave? I'll have no purpose, and—"

"If I may say something," Sir Daniel mumbled, "you're good at, well, making situations more fun, and making others happy. You could stay here, and cheer up Professor Kift when he's down. The guy can be hard on himself at times, so he could use someone like you to lighten things up… Or, you could make even more mischief happen by sticking with Mander and Dogman, making them your masters." Ojit's ears twitched at the mention of Mander in particular. He wouldn't really make a bad master. Funnily enough, both he and Ojit both have had superiors that they were fearful of, which was Sir Daniel's first thought.

"Do you really have to go? It's been only a couple of days, I wanted this to last forever… Me, you, bony-knight. The others as background characters, I guess." Ojit laughed, back in her usual personality, making Kiya and Daniel smile. "I can definitely settle for the cute skinny guy though, as your boyfriend suggested. But lemme tell you, no one could replace you, princess."

Kiya couldn't help but giggle, imagining Mander's reaction to being stuck with Ojit permanently. "I guess this is goodbye then," she said, "Ojit Olabisi, it's been nice knowing you for so long, even if I don't recall that part my life. I would have loved having a friend like you, in the life that I do remember."

"Hey now, say more things like that, and it's going to be hard for me to undo the magic that keeps you and the bonehead up. Go back to your coffins, and I'll sort everything out, okay?… Unless," Kiya and Daniel looked confused, noticing Ojit's playful grin. "How about I put on a flashy performance one last time? Just as a goodbye, and to knock you back out maybe."

Neither Daniel nor Kiya could even answer, as Ojit changed the scenery around her with just a snap of her fingers. The room became dark, as colorful, vibrant lights began bursting from the cracks in wall. "I'm wicked, and bad, and done things I can't take back," Ojit said in a singing voice, as little figures began dancing around her, "but who would I be, if I didn't have a heart?" She laughed, along with all of the figures. "Come on, princess! You may lack in magic power now, but the girl I know always had a kick in her!"

Attempting to create figures of her own with black magic, Princess Kiya created ones that resembled all of her friends— and enemies, as even Lord Palethorn and the Ripper were included for some reason. "That's more like it. Oh, how I've never, ever felt so alive, and free! Who needs to be a god, when it's not as fun?" Ojit said aloud. Lights from Kiya's magic flew all around the place, while Ojit began prancing around.

"It's always best to enjoy friends, while they're around. Even if they don't last forever, the memories I've made shall remain!… Just don't go replacin' me when I'm gone. And no matter where I go, I wouldn't do the same to you." Ojit chanted, the figures following her every move. "No one like you, no one like me, no one like your boy, no one like anyone here— no one's expendable, just like I've told you years before!"

No one can be replaced… words that would stick to Sir Daniel forever.

No other hero could replace who he was, something that he always worried about deep down.

Not another knight, not a more modern soldier, not even another video game character from another series, could take his place. If he wasn't so mesmerized, Daniel would have thanked Ojit.

* * *

Looking at the bracelets on his wrists, Mander sighed, wondering how the heck he got into this mess. "Why didn't I get the shiny things?" Dogman grumbled, showing a slight sign of envy. Mander didn't want to bother answering with the obvious fact that they would not even get past Dogman's giant hands. Instead, he just stared at the jewels that were encrusted in the bracelets.

"It's been a while since Princess Kiya and Fortesque went back to sleep. They wanted me to take care of that fair, talkative lady full of magic tricks." Mander sighed, tempted to rub the bracelets, so Ojit Olasibi would wake up to help him with the task he was given. "The small worm creature with the one eye said she is difficult to tame, I'm almost unsure about this. I don't think I'm… a suitable replacement, for Princess Kiya."

The moment he said that, the bracelets shuddered just a tad, smoke puffing out from the jewels. "Eh, you ain't replacing her," Dogman replied, "you're just another, new friend of that weirdo. Don't think that little freak would replace the princess, they were like sisters or something, right? You're probably more like, a boy toy." Grunting, Dogman made his way over to the building, as Mander stood there, a bit shocked.

It wasn't even the bracelets reacting to his words that got Mander, it was the fact Dogman was actually giving somewhat wise words that took him by surprise. "Perhaps," Mander whispered, "I should listen to him more often. Dogman can't be replaced either, as idiotic as he can be…"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **(And that's it!**

 **I apologize edowdle, if this ending wasn't exactly what you wanted… I didn't want this story to be too cheesy, but I did want to follow you request… aaaand I also wanted this finished, so I could work on other things, lol. I admit, even for a five-chapter thing, I got burnt out a bit.)**


End file.
